Harry Potter and the Pheonix's Amulet
by Bexpotter
Summary: The sequel to HP and the Phoenix's Destiny. On Harry's sixteenth Birthday he receives a present from his father, a strange amulet with a carved phoenix on it.


Disclaimer- I only own my ideas. Harry Potter and other related characters are the property of J.K.Rowling. Although as she deems it necessary to remove Sirius from the story for the time being, I have claimed him as my own.

Hello. Right this is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Destiny, I would suggest you read that one first, as it will probably make no sense if you don't.

However if you are feeling too lazy to read another story first, here's the basic summary.

Harry is fifteen and at the Dursley's. The Weasley's take him to The Burrow, where Harry discovers he is a prefect, as is Ron. When Harry tries to get through the barrier at Platform nine and three quarters he gets transported to Hogwarts sister school. This was of course an evil plot by Voldie. While Harry is there Voldie tells him that he is James's father and therefore Harry's grandfather. This makes Harry the heir of Slytherin. Harry is then rescued by Sirius and some others and taken back to Hogwarts. Lupin is back as DADA teacher and his dog Snuffles is staying with him. Hermione discovers she is also a prefect, having not received the letter originally. Harry is Quidditch captain and Ron is the new keeper. Trelawny has another vision, this time telling of a prophecy about a boy whose parents families are sworn enemies, yet they unite, and the boy has great power, but can't use it until the flame sacrifices itself. Harry doesn't tell anyone he is Voldemort's grandson until Halloween, when he eventually tells Sirius, who is sworn to secrecy. The day after this Snape and Harry has a huge fight in Potions. At Christmas Harry gets a new broom and a card from Voldie, Sirius tells Dumbledore who tells Harry his mother was the heir of Gryffindor. Harry then has a vision about himself dying during a DADA class; he goes to tell Dumbledore only to find him unconscious. Voldie is there, him and Harry have a fight. Harry dies. Fawkes dies to save Harry. Voldie gets away, Pettigrew doesn't. Sirius gets freed and helps Lupin with the DADA job.

The End.

It might help to read the story anyway, that made no sense, even to me, and I wrote the bloody thing.

If this story looks familiar I posted it months ago with a different title and slightly different plot. The only bit that remains the same is the very beginning. There are certain aspects of LOTR involved, in short the evil thing they have to destroy, but not too much. The plot has been change enough to make it my own. And this is not related to the fifth book, because I prefer my plot i.e. Where the best character doesn't get sent away from the land of the living, for a brief period, (he really isn't dead you know.)

Any way I'll shut up now, before I scare you all even more!

****

Harry Potter and the Phoenix's Amulet

****

Prologue

****

February 7th 1976

The moonlight shone through a small clearing in the thick, green ceiling of leaves. If you looked up through the gap you could just make out the shape of the full moon low down in the sky. The forest in this area was unusually quiet; none of the usual nocturnal creatures were about and an uneasy silence filled the air. 

The silence was broken by the sound of branches snapping and a loud barking sound in the distance. Suddenly a large snowy white stag ran in the clearing, it glanced behind its shoulder before it transformed into a tall skinny teenage boy who was breathing quite heavily. He pushed his unruly black hair out of his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Leaning against an old gnarled tree he sank to the ground, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

About two minutes later when his pulse had returned to a more normal level he went to push himself up from the ground when his hand came in contact with something cold and metal. Surprised he removed his hand and looked underneath it. A large ornamental amulet lay on the floor. He picked it up it was quite heavy and appeared to be solid gold. In the middle was a red phoenix, which appeared to have, been carved out of ruby. It looked old, but didn't show any signs of the wear you would expect. A loud rustling behind him made him start and he shoved the amulet into the pocket of his jacket. A huge black dog sprinted into the clearing on seeing the boy it stopped.

"Honestly, James David Potter what are you doing here, we've been looking for you _everywhere_." The dog said, only it wasn't a dog anymore but a tall, handsome dark haired teenager.

"Why's that Padfoot, worried I'd been eaten by a rogue centaur?" James replied grinning. 

"No, I was worried you hadn't. No we should really be heading back to Hogwarts, unless you want another detention to add to the list." 

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sirius."

"What?" Sirius said confused.

"You've become responsible. Since when have you cared about getting back to Hogwarts on time, and when have you cared about getting more detentions?"

"Ha ha, it was Moony who decided we should be heading back, not me."

"Yeah of course, I believe you- millions wouldn't." James said grinning at him.

"Him and Peter have already gone back, so they can get back before sunrise." Sirius informed him, "are you coming or are you going to stay sitting there on the floor forever?"

"Okay, I'm coming. Well help me up then," he extended an arm, which Sirius took and pulled him to his feet. They started to walk in the direction of school. 

" Are we not going to transform then, Prongs?" Sirius asked, as they left the clearing. 

"Too tired, I've been awake far too long."

"So we're going to walk?"

"Yep!" 

They walked in total silence. Sirius and James had been best friends for longer than either of them could remember; their birthdays were only two days apart (Sirius being the older of the two) and their mother's had become friends in St Mungo's hospital. There was virtually nothing they didn't know about each other. Yet for some reason James couldn't tell Sirius about the amulet, he wanted to but something stopped him. He put his hand in his pocket and turned it over again and again. It was quite pretty James thought and looked expensive maybe he should give it his girl friend Lily for Valentines Day it was next week and he hadn't bought anything for her yet. Lily was James longest lasting girlfriend to date they had been going out for six months, she was also the only girlfriend his parents had ever liked of his. They normally complained about them being too stupid for him, or that they looked too cheap. They hadn't had one complaint about Lily.

"Er James," Sirius's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Maybe we should transform?"

"Why's that?"

"Because, my dear Prongs, the Sun is about to rise and we're still about an hour away from school, if we carry on walking at this speed. I would like to escape yet another detention with McGonagall. "

"Oh, yeah, maybe we should."

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought." The pair of them transformed, one into a silver white stag and one into a black dog, and together they sprinted through the forest. 

****

August 8th 1981

A worried looking James Potter knocked on the door of Sirius's flat on the outskirts of London. In his hand was a large, heavy envelope. 

"What time do you call this?" Sirius demanded opening the door as he saw who had woken him up, he was wearing a dressing gown and was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. His normally immaculate hair was doing its best impression of James's.

"Two in the afternoon." James answered him, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh," Sirius glanced at the watch on his right wrist, "right. Okay what do you want?" 

"Can't I come in?"

"Oh yeah okay."

James followed Sirius into the flat. It looked as though a bomb had gone off in the room. James knew better than that, Sirius had never been able to keep a room tidy for more than 30 seconds. James picked his way over various odd socks, old newspapers, books and scrap pieces of parchment.

"What is it you want?" Sirius asked, ratty from being woken up.

"Oh, nice way to talk to your best friend."

"Sorry," Sirius apologised, "it's your own fault for waking me up."

"Sirius it's two in the afternoon!" James pointed out.

"Glad to see you agree with me, it's far too early."

James shook his head in despair and changed the topic. "Sirius I want you to do something for me."

"If this is about the secret keeper business I've already told you, use Peter it's safer."

"No, it's not about that, it's about this." He passed the envelope to Sirius. 

"What is it?" Sirius asked taking the envelope.

"If something happens to me I want you to give this to Harry on his sixteenth birthday. Or if something -you know- happens to Harry…" James trailed off, not wanting to think of what could happen to his twelve month old son.

"It won't." Sirius interrupted, trying to assure him.

"If it does, give it to Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Just do it okay, and don't open it." James insisted.

"James nothing's going to happen to you or Harry or Lily. You're going to be fine."

"Yeah maybe you're right- but what if…"

"It won't, Peter won't betray you, and Voldemort won't find you." 

"Just do what I said okay."

"Yeah sure." Sirius promised, turning the envelope over in his hands.

"I've got to go; I promised I'd only be out an hour, Lily needs to go shopping, so I've got Harry."

Sirius said goodbye as James turned around and left. Why did he want to give the amulet to Harry? It was an amulet- it meant nothing. Why was it he was finding it hard to leave it with Sirius? Why had he never told anyone about it, it was just a piece of jewellery? Why did a simple amulet seem to have such a great hold over him?

****

July 31st 1995

Harry Potter sat at the desk in his bedroom chewing the end of his quill. He was meant to be writing an essay on the Dark Wizard Grindleward and why he felt it necessary to start a World War under the name Adolf Hitler. He re-opened his textbook and searched through the index at the back of the book.

All further thoughts of work were driven out of his head when he heard his godfather's voice calling him from downstairs. 

"Harry James Potter, will you get downstairs this instant." Harry, put down his quill and wandered downstairs to the lounge where he knew Sirius would be. Sirius was sitting on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet. "Happy Birthday," he said on seeing Harry enter the room, he put his paper down. 

"Thanks," Harry sat next to him. 

"Please don't tell me you've been doing homework?" Sirius groaned.

"No," Harry said guiltily, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well the ink on your hands is a bit of a give away." Sirius pointed out, grinning.

"Ah," Harry looked at the floor, "well I need to get on with it, and I couldn't sleep…" He bit his lip, wishing he hadn't said the last thing, Sirius tended to overreact over the smallest thing.

"What, was it a nightmare again, why didn't you wake me up?" Harry groaned why was it Sirius always seemed to come to the same conclusion. 

"Sirius, I just couldn't sleep, it is allowed isn't it?" Harry said, in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," he ruffled Harry's already untidy hair. Harry just glared at him. "There's some letters for you, you can read them upstairs, I've got a few things I need to do." He gave Harry four letters and two parcels.

Harry made his way back up to his bedroom. He'd lived in this house with Sirius for about four weeks and already it felt more like home than number four Privet Drive ever had. He flopped onto his bed, and examined the envelopes, he recognised two of them instantly, they were from Harry's two best friends. One of them was from Hogwarts and the other- Harry didn't recognise the writing on it, it looked like the envelope was quite old. He put it back on the bed and picked up the one from Ron.

__

"Hi Harry,

Happy sixteenth Birthday, 

I swear that if Percy mentions work one more time I am actually going to kill him. He's been promoted again; he's now head of his department. Apparently Fudge is really impressed by him, not that that's a good thing. The rest of the family (excluding Percy) is praying that he gets replaced in the election next week. He's totally useless. I still can't believe Dumbledore's standing, after he swore he'd never leave Hogwarts and all that. Oh well.

We're going to Diagon Alley on the 16th of August, meet you there maybe. With Sirius of course, Dumbledore probably wouldn't let you go otherwise.

See ya soon

Ron"

Harry picked up the parcel from Ron. He started to open it, and was greeted by a flash of orange as he peeled the paper off. It was, he should have guessed, a Chudley cannons T-shirt. He had yet to tell Ron, who worshipped the Quidditch team, that he didn't actually support the team, who had recently gained a new wizarding world record. As the first team to lose seventy consecutive matches. 

He put it on the side and picked up the letter from his other best friend Hermione. 

"_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday,

One part of your present is because I'm sick of telling you to read it, okay."

Harry instantly knew what it was and groaned. If he were correct he'd have his very own copy of "Hogwarts, A History"

"_I'm in Tuscany at the moment on holiday and am totally sick of pasta. We're staying in this small town Chanciano Terme it's about an hour away from Florence. Visiting Rome tomorrow I can't wait there's some much History here. _

I _think Hedwig has some tracking device so she knows where I am so she can collect your Birthday present for you. _

See you soon

Love 

Hermione"

Harry picked up Hermione's present and unwrapped it. Sure enough a large black book with gold lettering, which read "Hogwarts, A History" fell out, as well as another smaller book with the title "Italian Quidditch teams". Harry was more interested in the Quidditch book, but he knew he's have to read the Hogwarts book because, knowing Hermione, she'd test him on it when they got back to school.

Harry then picked up the letter he didn't recognise. He did so a bit apprehensively- the last letter he had got from an unknown person had been at Christmas from Voldemort- Harry's psychopathic grandfather. He read the front of the envelope.

__

"To be given to Harry James Potter on his sixteenth birthday or, if not possible, to Albus Dumbledore."

Harry opened the envelope, gingerly; something large and gold fell onto the bed. A letter was also enclosed.

"_Dear Harry,_

If you are reading this it means I am probably dead and that it is your sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday.   
I don't know why I am giving you the amulet enclosed in this letter but something told me to. I found it in the forest when I was sixteen; I have never shown it to anyone or told anyone about it even Sirius or Lily. There is something strange about it that I have never been able to figure out. 

It is hard to part with it- again something strange, seeing as I have only had it a few years. Maybe it would be sensible to try and find out something about it; perhaps Professor Dumbledore will know more about it. If you do, it's more than I could manage.

I am sorry I can't give this to you in person and I want you to know how much I love you.

Love

Dad"

Harry was finding it very hard not to cry, it felt strange to be holding something his father had written to him before he had died. He picked up the amulet and turned it over. A large red phoenix was set in the middle of it; it looked like it had been carved out of some precious stone. His Father had been right there was something strange about it, He put the amulet in a drawer by his bed, it felt odd, it was something he couldn't place. 

He picked up the Hogwarts letter. He'd left it until last because he knew it would contain his O.W.L results. He opened it and pulled out one of three pieces of paper. 

" _Dear Mr Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that all Hogsmeade visits have been started up again, with extra teacher supervision. 

The enclosed documents contain your book list for the year and your O.W.L results.

Term starts on the 1st of September.

Yours Sincerely

M. McGonnagall"

Harry grimaced as he pulled out his O.W.L results. He was pretty sure he'd past Defence against the Dark arts, if he didn't Sirius would probably go mental, seeing as he had given Harry extra lessons since he became a teacher at Hogwarts. Not because Harry needed them, but because it gave Sirius a chance to spend more time with his godson. 

Harry nervously opened the sheet of parchment.

OWL RESULTS FOR HARRY JAMES POTTER

TRANSFIGURATION- E

CHARMS- E

POTIONS (Harry had been dreading this one.)-A 

HISTORY OF MAGIC-A

HERBOLOGY- E

ASTRONOMOMY- A

DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS-O *

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES-O

DIVINATION-A 

Harry was amazed, how had he managed to pass every exam, even Potions and Divination- both of which Harry had been convinced he was going to fail. He hadn't even known they gave out O*'s. He sat there in mute disbelief, before picking up the sheet wandered back downstairs. 

Sirius had moved from the lounge into the kitchen and was busy putting bread into the toaster. 

"Hello again," he saw the piece of parchment in Harry's hands and noted Harry's pale face, "exam results?" He asked, Harry nodded, Sirius walked over and pulled the piece of parchment out of Harry's hands, "how many did you fail then?"

"Nice to see you have faith in me." Harry said indignantly- finally finding his voice.

Sirius scanned the sheet, "how did you manage to pass Potions?" He asked, as amazed as Harry had been.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe during all those years of sitting in Potions, wishing I was somewhere else, maybe something sunk in?"

Sirius grinned at him; "Well I've got one thing to say to you Harry." 

"What's that?"

"I'm very impressed," he paused and turned the paper over in his hands, "this is the most impressive forgery of exam results I've seen in years."

Harry scowled at him, "ha, ha very funny Sirius. Just because you had to forge yours doesn't mean I had to."

Sirius was still smiling, "I was very pleased with my E's for everything but Transfiguration, all of the teachers were shocked, they all expected me to get D's and T's. They all thought I only had brains for pranks." 

Harry had forgotten just how clever his godfather actually was, he didn't even need to work at anything, he had a photographic memory. He hadn't even revised for his O.W.L's and he got E's, Harry had spent hours revising and he only got three E's and two O's.

"What did you get in Transfiguration?" Harry asked, guessing what the answer would be.

"O," Sirius said simply, taking the slightly burnt toast out of the toaster, "toast Harry?" Harry shook his head; he'd had more than enough experience of Sirius's cooking.

"I didn't know they gave out O*'s, I thought the highest was an O?" Harry said, as Sirius attacked the toast with butter.

"Er no," Sirius said distractedly, "they only give out one O* for each subject per year, it's for the highest mark."

"What so I got the highest mark in Defence against the Dark Arts?" 

"Apparently so." Sirius looked as though he was going to say something else when the telephone rang. They only had a telephone so that Hermione could contact Harry during the holidays. Harry went out the room to answer it.

"Hi," 

"Hi Harry," Hermione answered sounding ecstatic, "well how did you do?" Hermione really didn't beat around the bush.

"Well er, how did you do?"

"I got O* on everything but Defence against the Dark Arts, that means I got the highest score." 

"Right, well done." Hermione sounded surprised she'd got that mark, Harry wasn't surprised at all.

"I wonder who got the highest for that? It could be Malfoy, he always does well it that subject- not surprising really looking at his father, or it could be…"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her, "it was me."

"Or- YOU?" Hermione said, "I hadn't thought of you."

"I've got top marks in every exam for it last year- remember?" 

"I suppose- how did you do on all of the other exams?"

"I passed all of them."

"Even Potions?"

"Why is everyone so shocked that I passed Potions-I'm not a total dunce."

"Well no, but…" Harry heard someone shouting at the other end of the line, "look Harry I've got to go, according to my Dad it costs loads to phone England from Italy."

"Oh, you're still there then."

"Yeah, I'll phone you when I get back home in a few days-okay. Oh and happy birthday."

" Thanks, okay, see ya." Harry heard the line cut off; he put the receiver down and went back into the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Sirius inquired, Harry nodded and sat down. Sirius passed him an envelope, which was quite heavy and had a suspicious bulge. "Happy Birthday."

Harry took it nervously, he knew Sirius too well, the envelope was bound to contain stink bombs or something. He opened it and pulled out -

"A pair of keys, thanks Sirius, just what I always wanted." Sirius glared at him, and grabbed him by the arm_; _he dragged him to the front door and pushed him out of it. On the drive outside the house was a shiny red sports car. 

"You bought me a car?" Harry said in amazement, Sirius nodded.

"Like it?" Harry nodded, before a thought hit him.

"Sirius, you do know that I can't legally drive a car 'til I'm seventeen?" 

"Of course I do, I'll get you driving lessons for your seventeenth." Sirius said matter of factly.

Harry thought of something else. "Hang on, you can drive can't you?"

Sirius looked sheepish, "well yes."

"You only bought me this car so you could drive it until next year." Harry said in a mock accusing tone.

"That's not true." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Just admit it- you want to drive this car don't you?"

"Well yes," Harry looked triumphant, "but I didn't buy you a car just so I could drive it." Harry met his gaze, "I didn't."

Harry walked up to the car; "Can I drive it anyway?" Harry said pleadingly, "No-one will find out- please?" This time it was Sirius's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"No, it's against the law,"

"Ha, you're the last person who can lecture me about breaking the law." 

"Where do you want to go?" 

"What?"

"We'll go somewhere for the day."

"I dunno? This is just your excuse so you can drive it."

"Get in, and shut up!" Harry grinned at him and got in the passenger side, shutting the door behind him.

Okay, now you've read, please review.


End file.
